Modern software often uses webinjects to change with a user's web browsing experience. Examples of such software include malware, adware, browser extensions, and anti-virus programs. Webinjects are pieces of foreign code, e.g., Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) or JavaScript elements, that can be locally injected into webpages visited by the user. These webinjects can be injected through several techniques, for example, through a browser extension application programming interface (API), browser process memory injection, or local network proxies. The webinjects can change the webpage to steal information (e.g., passwords, personal data, etc.), present additional content to the user (e.g., advertising), and/or improve the user's browsing experience (e.g., by blocking advertising, presenting useful information, improving functionality, etc.). Motives for inserting webinjects into webpages can range from stealing information to displaying advertising, or even improving the user's experience.